Everday Angel
by NekoRockK
Summary: Just a day when an angel descide to help a person.


**NekoRockK:** Ya Ho~ Tis me! Um this is my first REAL story that I am writing so please go easy NYA~  
**  
Konata: **But before we do any of that I'm going to give a small introduction on how the girls look like –clear in hand- Okay first Yutaka! (Small girl, with short pink hair and green eyes) Next is Minami! (Tall girl, with shoulder length green hair and with blue eyes) Neko-chan said you can pick what they are wearing so have fun with that!  
**  
NekoRockK**: Right...any who ENJOY! NYA~ NYA~  
_

Yutaka watched as the train approached her. Waiting silently, she had time to think of what happened today. _**"So…it's really happening huh." **_As the train came to a stop she looked at herself in the window and said "_**Was I not good enough?"**_ Yutaka entered the train walking very stiffly into her seat, as she sat she looked at her-self again through the window wondering why it had happened. She couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry, and while hiding her face she thought _**"Why...Why me? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?"**_ As Yutaka continued to cry she didn't notice a young man looking at her with curiosity.

Minami was just on her way to visit her mother when she saw a small women crying in her seat. She continued to watch her thinking why she was crying so hard, did something bad happened to her or was it boy problems-in any case she didn't like this scene shown before her. She continued to watch her until the women notice her staring at her, she quickly looked away. She stared at her once again seeing her wipe her tears away, then she notice her purse lying beside her with the clip unclip, an idea come to him. She turned her cap forward to cover her face, sat up from her seat and started to walk towards the women. She stopped behind her and took a seat. Then she glanced behind her once more and looked at the purse. Then she smiled putting his plan into action.

Yutaka finally finishes crying, looking at herself through the trains window again she wiped her tears away, thinking _"__**Geezzz… look at me, I'm a mess! Come on Yutaka get a grip will yeah**_**!"** Mentally slapping herself. As she continued to wipe her tears, she felt something going inside her purse-she quickly turned around and saw a young girl and her hands going inside her purse but it wasn't just any women; it was the same young girl that she saw looking at her before.

Minami looked at the women and she already knew what was going too happened. Once the girl screamed about her stealing her purse she though _**"Aww man...here we go again." **_and right after that though a man suddenly grabbed her and throw her to the floor. The older man was yelling at her and saying very rude things to her. She looked at the women then felt the train stopped and as soon as the door slid open she ran out of the doors.

Yutaka saw the women run away out of the station, the man that grabbed that young girl asked her if she was okay and if anything was missing. As she was looking through her purse she though _**"First what happened this morning and now this! Today the world hates me-huh? What's this?"**_ What she saw, she couldn't believe it. Inside her purse was a note saying 'Though it may rain hard on your day always remember that in every storm a rainbow will come out and clear the day with its beautiful smile. Please smile.' Just as the doors closed she gave one last look toward the path that the girl run and with that she said thank you quiet. Then the train rode off.

Minami once found a safe place stopped and took her time to catch her breath "Whoa haven't ran that fast since high school." Even though she was out of breath, she still had a smile on her face. Minami just knew that she made that girl smile and she proud of herself, even though she was throw out of the train but she didn't care. "Well now that's taken care of time to see mother." As she was walking out of the station she realise something big. "ARGH! I'm at the wrong stop! Oh no I'm going to be late!  
_

**NekoRockK:** Well that's it I hope you guys like it. Oh almost forgot remember to touch that big REVIEW button okay BYE! =^^= Neko-chan signing out! –peace sign-


End file.
